A Day in the Food Life of Carrie Underwood
Original article here: http://www.rachaelraymag.com/rachael-ray/rachael-ray-celebrity-interviews/carrie-underwood/ Onstage, she's sparkly and glamorous, with a powerful voice befitting the title of her new album, Blown Away. At home in Nashville, the 29-year-old reveals a life full of healthy habits, puppy love and cozy QT. Rise and shine! 7:30 a.m. Buzz -- there's my alarm! I want a few extra minutes, so I usually hit the snooze button. But I can't sleep much longer -- our dogs, Ace and Penny, are snuggled right up with my husband Mike and me, and they want breakfast! 8:15 a.m. I'm always thirsty when I wake up, so I guzzle a bottle of Smartwater before I scramble tofu with onions, peppers and spinach and top it with salsa. I've been a vegetarian for years, but I recently became vegan. 9 a.m. After I eat, I scan the morning headlines or flip on the news for a few minutes, and then head to my home gym for an hour-long workout. 10 a.m. I'm not working today. Hooray! Workdays are super-structured -- with sound checks, rehearsals and shows -- but today I can wing it. The dogs win big because I'll take them to the dog park for a major romp! 11 a.m. I usually eat enough at breakfast to tide me over until lunch, but today I grab some almonds. Later I'll record this in my food journal. I've been tracking what I eat for six years -- except for when I'm on vacation. Then I can loosen up! 12:15 p.m. If I'm working, I bring a homemade lunch, but today I get a Veggie Delite from Subway. I should have a VIP card -- when we were dating, Mike and I went there so often that we joked it was "our place." 1 p.m. Heading into the grocery store, I glance down at my phone. I'm proud to say that I'm not a slave to my devices. I check email on my phone only occasionally -- but I do always have it nearby and turned on, even at night. 1:15 p.m. Doing the weekly shopping, I stock up on stir-fry kits, Amy's meatless burgers, and armloads of onions and garlic. I put onions and garlic in everything. Ack -- as usual, I forgot my coupons. (Yes, I do clip them!) 3:15 p.m. Snack time! I nibble on some cheese and crackers and a few bites of dark chocolate, but I also love Raw Revolution bars, made with hemp protein, flaxseeds, fruit and nuts. 5 p.m. The TV is often on in our house, but I really only keep up with three shows: American Idol, Modern Family and The Walking Dead. Sometimes I'll sip red wine -- it's a nice way to slow down and relax. 7 p.m. Mike and I team up to make dinner. I use Daiya vegan cheese to make a quesadilla filled with beans and lentils. It's funny: I ate tons of fried food as a kid, but my diet is so different now. It's worth it -- I feel great. 9:30 p.m. Before bed, I read a book or flip on the radio -- I'm not picky, I'll just turn it on and see what comes up. I burn a yummy lavender- scented candle. 10 p.m. It doesn't take much for me to nod off. As long as the room is a tad cold, I'm happy. I like to cuddle up under a warm blanket. Good night, Carrie! Category:Carrie Underwood articles Category:Articles Category:Interviews